


I Don’t Want to Go

by stuckonyou



Category: Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: At the end of the scene on Titan, Canon Compliant, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE OKAY, Don’t say I didn’t warn you, HUGE SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR, Takes place right where the movie ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonyou/pseuds/stuckonyou
Summary: HUGE SPOILERSSummary will be in the notesPlease don’t read if you haven’t seen the movie yet





	I Don’t Want to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker was dead. Tony was there, and even though he shouldn’t have, he blamed himself. He kept hearing Peter’s last words. “I don’t want to go.”

“I don’t want to go Mr. Stark please, I don’t want to go.”  
“No.”  
“I’m sorry”  
His last words. Peter dissolved, as if he had never existed. Fading from the universe as so many others did. Rocket, alone without his team. Wakanda, undefended without it’s King and without its Princess. Steve, without his best friend. Thor without his brother, without Asgard. PNebula, without her sister.  
Worse than that, though, was Tony. He blamed himself for Peter’s death. He knew, so long ago, that he was responsible for the kid. He had accepted it. Hell, he had even grown to love him. The son he never had.  
The son who deserved to live.  
The son who fought for everyone, good or bad, who never wanted anyone to die.  
Who wanted to prove himself.  
Who was half-dead, and yet still crawled into a fire to save the man who tried to kill him.  
The son who wanted, if nothing else, a chance.  
A chance to be known.  
A chance to make a name for himself, without anyone’s help.  
A chance be a hero.  
A chance to be an avenger.  
But there was a reason Tony took so damn long to give him what he wanted. He knew that it was what Peter wanted more than anything, but he also knew the cost of giving it to him. It was a price that Tony was not willing to pay, that Peter was to naive to realize that he would have to.  
In the days and weeks that followed, as Tony and Nebula tried to get to Earth, she reasoned with him, told him that since Thanos truly chose at random, Peter could not have been saved.  
Even if he had stayed on the bus and gone home, if he had gone back to the ground when Tony told him to, hell, even if he had never become the Spider-Man. If he had just been a regular kid, as he was before, he was still chosen.  
Tony wasn’t willing to listen to her. He knew that she was right, but it didn’t matter. He just kept hearing Peter, his voice cracking, as he faded away.  
“I don’t want to go.”  
The nightmares were back, they were worse than ever, but he just kept hearing Peter.  
“I don’t want to go.”  
Everywhere he went, everything he did.  
“I don’t want to go.”  
How was he going to tell May? Was she even still alive or did she fade away as well? He didn’t even know yet.  
“I don’t want to go.”  
It was horrible, travelling in space, not because of what happened in New York, not like it would have been. But because he could still hear Peter.  
“I don’t want to go.”  
Every moment of every day, awake or asleep.  
“I don’t want to go.”  
He didn’t know what he would do when he got back to Earth. He didn’t even have a body to bury.  
“I don’t want to go.”  
Everything reminded him of the kid. He knew it would get worse when he got home. He almost didn’t want to go back, but he knew he had to. He had to see who was left.  
“I don’t want to go.”  
That didn’t make it any easier, the thought of seeing his old friends again. Seeing Steve after so long, finally catching up with Bruce after all those years. He just kept hearing Peter.  
“I don’t want to go.”  
“I don’t want to go.”  
“I don’t want to go.”  
“I don’t want to go.”  
You know what kid, Tony thought to himself. I didn’t want you to go either. But here we are.  
It didn’t help. He could still hear Peter.  
“I don’t want to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from the movie and I’m in pain so here I am. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
